


Overdue

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank whisks Jenny away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any/any, whisk me away

Considering the last time they were in a car together he was a fugitive that she was transporting him to the border, Jenny supposed she should be thankful for the change in status. Particularly because of what had happened in the aftermath of that car trip. A shudder rippled the length of the body at the memory and she looked over at Frank to reassure herself that he was still there. The small smile playing around his lips made her want to smile too and when he glanced over at her and his smile widened, that's exactly what she did. 

"Penny for your thoughts," he said,  a teasing tone to his voice and she mock glared at him. 

"Maybe the same ones since you kidnapped me an hour ago," she replied, only half in jest. "Where are you taking me?"

Frank kept his eyes on the road, raised an eyebrow. "You do know what surprise means, right?"

"I know," Jenny grumbled, settling back in the seat and crossing her arms. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Frank chuckled. "Miss Impatient." A pause, then, "You do know what time of year it is?"

"February." He gave her another quick glance, one that dared her to continue on with that line of thought. When it did, she felt her jaw drop, her stomach doing likewise as her heart did something funny in her chest. 

"February 11th," he said. "And since that puts the 14th on Tuesday when we're both working, I thought we'd do something today."

He looked very pleased with himself. Jenny was still having trouble processing the whole thing. "You're taking me out for Valentine's Day?"

"I'm taking you away for Valentine's Day," he corrected. "Hotel is all booked, so is dinner at a nice restaurant, I've got a very fetching suit, and in that bag back there is an extremely fancy dress and heels that your sister liberated from your closet without you noticing... you should be careful who you give a key to, you know."

He was full on smiling by now, with Jenny being more and more amazed. "Abbie was in on this?"

"Very happily so," he assured her. "Once she heard I was planning to whisk you away, she was all over it." He cleared his throat, suddenly serious. "Said we deserved it."

Abbie wasn't wrong and Jenny nodded, her own throat tight. Reaching her hand out, she squeezed his knee and she was surprised when he dropped his hand from the steering wheel long enough for his fingers to tangle with her own. "No-one's ever done anything like this for me before," she told him quietly. 

His own voice was just as quiet when he told her, "Then you're overdue."


End file.
